Circle
by inkballoon
Summary: [HunHan-Oneshoot] "Ya, aku kembali datang ke rumah ini. Setiap harinya. Setiap sorenya. Hanya untuk Xiao Lu ku seorang". Remake dari judul fanfiksi yang sama dari akun Asianfanfics saya dengan perubahan pairing. Please, enjoy!


Title: _**Circle**_

Author: Inkballoon

Fandom: EXO

Pairing: Sehun/Luhan; HunHan

Rating: PG-13/T

Genre: Hurt

Language: Bahasa Indonesia

* * *

Gerimis. Butiran air jatuh bebas sesekali terbawa angin dingin yang membuat gigiku bergemeletuk di bawahnya. Tanpa naungan, ku bebaskan mereka membawaku ke dalam suasana senja di kota _Seoul_ kala itu.

Jalanan sepi, hanya gerimis dan kumpulan orang itu pergi menepi, meniadakan tempat yang biasa ramai diwaktu sebelumnya. Hanya bermodal mengeratkan jaketku, aku kembali mengayun sang kaki. Berlari kecil sebelum berbelok ke tikungan dengan tiang listrik yang berdiri kokoh, seolah tak bergeming di kesempatan kala itu.

Aku hembuskan pelan udara panas dari hidung, mengusap kedua telapak tangan, tetap berlari kecil. Hujan kini menambah frekuensi bulirnya hingga aku harus berdecak dan sedikit menggumam. Namun, tak berapa lama ayunan langkahku terhenti, kini berdiri di depan pagar hijau yang masih selalu sama sejak pertama kali kulihat. Pagar kayu yang berderit jika aku coba membukanya. _Ah_ , aku suka suara itu. Suara derit yang kemudian selalu diikuti suaranya.

"Kau pulang telat!"

Aku tersenyum, nada menuduh seperti biasa. Nada sarkasme yang dibuat-buat—yang pada akhirnya hanya membuatku melihat sunggingan senyumnya yang lebar. Senyum yang masih senantiasa terplester di wajah ayunya— _ah_ , maksudku wajah tampannya, mewarnai setiap jumpa yang selalu dinanti.

"Hei, hanya sepeluh menit dari waktu biasanya. Kau tahu, sebelumnya, di daerah _Dongdaemun_ juga hujan, hujan lebat, sangat lebaaaat.. _Aw!_ " Aku sedikit meringis, segera mengusap lenganku yang memerah.

"Memang aku bodoh, _ha_? Hanya gerimis kecil, lagian kau tak terlihat basah kuyub", ia meraba-raba pundakku. Aku sedikit memutar manik mataku—masih lumayan sebal dengan cubitan maut yang ia miliki—sebelum membawanya untuk ikut duduk bersamaku di latar rumah.

"Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Maaf.. Tapi lihat _tuh,_ sekarang jadi deras", aku hanya terkikik geli disaat dia hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala, sedikit menggembungkan pipi—lucu.

Ia mulai menggerakan tangannya. Berusaha menggapai rambut cokelatku yang teracak tak beraturan. Kuperhatikan setiap gerak yang ia buat, terkesan pelan tapi pasti. Ia mengusap untaian yang sedikit lengket karena basah milikku, "lebih baik kau mandi sekarang, kau bisa sakit.."

Aku membatin, adakah suara yang lebih merdu dari _namja_ di depanku ini? Suara rendah yang penuh penekanan lembut disetiap tarikan jedanya, kekhawatiran yang tulus terhadap sang terkasih. Aku tatap bola mata _obsidian_ yang selalu bisa membius, menjatuhkanku ke jerat cinta yang ia buat. Kini tanganku yang terjulur membelai rambut hitamnya yang terurai halus, mengeluarkan wangi semerbak harum. "Tidak _ah,_ biar kita di sini dulu, aku ingin merekam baik-baik setiap momen kita berdua.." Apakah begitu terdengar aneh? Semoga tidak.

" _Ohh, it sounds cheesy, you know.._ "

" _Of course, it is, but I know that you love it, baby!_ " Ku genggam jemari yang cukup lentik untuk seukuran _namja_ yang ia miliki, terasa dingin, masih seperti biasa, kucoba menyalurkan kehangatan di sana.

Dia tersenyum melihatku, membiarkanku mengusap kedua telapak tangannya. Astaga, setiap aku melihat manik _obsidian-_ nya, melihat setiap lakunya, melihat sunggingan senyum di bibirnya yang terkatup tipis—pada setiap detik yang telah berputar, aku tak akan berhenti bersyukur karena telah menemukannya sebagai belahan jiwaku. Aku tersenyum. Aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia memiliki dirinya, dirinya yang mencintaiku. Aku tersenyum. Aku bahagia. Benarkah?

.

' _Tuk_!' ' _Tuk_!' ' _Tuk_!'

.

Sebuah kerikil terlempar padaku secara berkala, dan dilemparan ketiga kerikil itu mengenai keningku. Ku usap keningku yang aku yakin ada sebuah lecet di sana. Aku terdiam sesaat sebelum menengok ke arah sumber kerikil itu dilempar. Mataku sayu, entah kenapa aku menjadi linglung. Seolah ditarik paksa dari sebuah lamunan panjang. Apakah aku melamun?

Kulihat sosok anak kecil di luar pagar, matanya memandang tak suka kepadaku. Di tangan anak laki-laki itu tergenggam beberapa kerikil yang ia ambil dari pijakan kakinya. Ia berekspresi datar. Ya, sama dengan setiap harinya—setiap hari aku kemari.

Sebelum ia sempat melempar kembali, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan payung hitam menarik kasar lengannya. "Hei, jangan hujan-hujanan! Cepat pulang!"

Anak itu tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya padaku ketika ia ditarik paksa untuk menjauh pergi. Aku hanya bisa melemparinya senyum, yang mungkin bisa dikatakan senyum maaf. Aku tahu dia sering memperhatikanku, tapi.. sayup-sayup aku masih mendengar suara wanita yang mungkin adalah ibu sang anak. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang itu! Dia itu orang gila!"

.

Hujan kini tak segan menumpahkan segala butiran air yang ia simpan lama. Suara gemericiknya seolah berubah menjadi dentingan antar logam. Sangat nyaring dan memilukan. Aku tertunduk, membiarkan kekosongan menyelimuti jiwaku yang memang telah kosong. Dingin senantiasa menusuk tajam tepat ke ulu hati. Perih pedih. Aku sendiri. Aku tahu dengan jelas aku sendiri di rumah kosong ini. Rumah tak terawat yang kumiliki. Sebuah rumah yang dulunya menjadi tempat impian, menaruh harapan, tujuan masa depan, tempat bersama dengannya, dengan sang _namja_ pujaan hati. Tapi belum sempat kasihnya injakan kaki di rumah ini, Tuhan telah membawanya ke sebuah rumah yang lebih indah di surga.. tepat dua tahun yang lalu.

.

Ya, yang aku lalui sebelumnya, semua tak lebih dari _imaji_ semu.

.

Tak terasa mataku kini berlinang air mata. Sebuah isakan lirih terdengar menambah nada sendu sore kala itu.

Aku tidak gila. Sungguh aku tidak gila seperti yang mereka katakan. Aku hanya..

Aku cengkeram erat rambutku, menahan sakit kepala hebat, membuat tubuhku bergetar.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

Aku berteriak, berlomba menumpahkan segala beban, sakit, siksaan yang terus menggerogoti semua raga yang ku miliki, bersama sang hujan. Air mataku tak bisa berhenti menghulu dari kelopak mata, serasa panas dan terbakar, mungkin karena aku sudah terlalu lelah menangis.

Sebuah album kenangan terputar cepat di otakku, tentang kasihku, tentang _namja_ yang kucintai. Ya Tuhan, sakit Tuhan, sangat sakit. Kucengkeram dadaku kuat-kuat, seakan ingin menarik paksa luka yang mengoyak setiap _inchi_ ruang nafasku. Sakit. Air mataku jatuh bebas tak terhenti.

Namun, dalam _blur_ pandanganku, aku masih dapat menangkap dua sosok yang berdiri ditengah hujan yang deras. Berdiri membawa payung dan menatapku nanar.

Ragu terselip, tapi aku berusaha beranjak berdiri, mencoba menopang gemetar setiap ujung saraf tubuhku.

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Maaf kan aku.." Aku hanya bergumam lirih, menahan setiap kerapuhanku. Aku meminta maaf pada semuanya. Maafkan aku.

Aku menatap mereka, _Abeoji_ dan _Eomeoni_. Maaf untuk kalian dan semua orang yang menangis melihatku, dan anak laki-laki yang selalu datang itu.

Sungguh, berhentilah! Aku tidak gila! Aku masih sosok yang kalian kenal! Hanya saja ini pilihan ku. Pilihan ku untuk di sini. Pilihan untuk kembali di sini, tetap di sini. Baik **ilusi** atau **nyata** , itu bukan lah perbedaan, itu adalah pilihan.. dan **ia** lah pilihanku.

Aku melangkah perlahan menuju _Abeoji_ dan _Eomeoni_ yang membuka lengannya lebar. Aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku untuk terus tumpah, tapi tak apa, _toh_ derasnya hujan telah menutupi segala tangisku.

 _Namja_ macam apa aku ini—yang benar-benar tak berdaya. Benar-benar memilukan, memalukan. Tapi apa? Apa? Kau tahu, aku ini tak lebih dari seorang _namja_ yang **jatuh cinta**.. _**jatuh**_ _dan_ _ **terluka**_.

Aku biarkan wanita tua yang melahirkanku itu memelukku erat, mengabaikan tubuhku yang basah kuyup. Kerut di wajah yang menggaris tegas kesedihannya hampir-hampir membuatku tak sanggup menatapnya. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak gila, _Abeoji_ , _Eomeoni_.

"Ayo kita pulang.."

Kurasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam telapak tangan ku yang bergetar diikuti _Abeoji_ mengusap punggungku pelan. Tapi..

"Besok aku akan kemari lagi.." jawabku. Kini tangan yang menggenggamku yang bergetar. Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Maafkan aku.. Kalian tak perlu memandangku iba.

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku, berusaha saling meyakinkan, berusaha mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena memang semua baik-baik saja. Benarkan?

Sebelum aku berjalan pergi bersama mereka, aku melihat ke dalam rumah, mendapati _namja_ itu tersenyum, tersenyum—sangat—pedih, aku tahu. Mulutku bergerak menggumam, menyampaikan makna tanpa suara, biarkan bisik angin yang menghatarkannya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi, tunggu aku.."

.

.

Karena selamanya kaulah tempatku kembali.

* * *

" _Tuh_ kan kamu telat lagi datang nya! Selingkuh, ya?" Aku hanya mengerutkan dahi, tak percaya dengan kata-katanya. Aku langsung mencubit hidungnya yang mancung. "Kau bilang apa? Mana mungkin aku selingkuh dari istriku yang paling aku cintai di dunia iniiii.."

" _Ih_ , lepas! Lepas! Siapa yang istrimu, _eoh_? Aku ini _namja_!" Aku melepaskan cubitanku, kini terlihatlah senyum lebar khas itu.

Ya, aku kembali datang ke rumah ini. Setiap harinya. Setiap sorenya. Hanya untuk **Xiao Lu** ku seorang.

 _._

 _._

 _Kalian tak perlu mengerti. Karena aku pun tak mengerti. Tapi yang pasti, aku bukanlah orang yang berdiri di masa lalu. Aku juga bukanlah orang yang terbelenggu tanpa masa depan. Aku tak berbeda dengan kalian yang terus berjalan menjalani hidup._

 _Hanya saja.._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku berjalan.. di sebuah_ _ **lingkaran**_ _.._

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi, aku_ — _Oh Sehun_ — _ **bahagia**_ _._

.

Fin

* * *

Ini merupakan remake dari judul fanfiksi yang sama dari akun Asianfanfics saya dengan perubahan pairing. Semoga berkenan :)


End file.
